


Moonlighting

by SuperNovaBaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Gabriel ruins all the holidays in a good way, Homophobia, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Single Parent Dean, Stripping, Teacher Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaBaby/pseuds/SuperNovaBaby
Summary: Dean Winchester is a single dad doing his best to make ends meet after his son Ben gets into an elite private high school.  Castiel Novak is Ben's teacher who catches him cheating but intervenes to help Ben stay in school.  Dean is grateful but also thinks Castiel is an asshole.  Luckily their first encounter is not their last.I think I did it! Here's the Spotify Playlist for this fic:https://open.spotify.com/user/fmpkbmc2660vuwiz90ex7972l/playlist/2gFN12deuCmTLCOkvQtTrp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. All mistakes are mine.  
> Just language in this chapter. Smut will happen, eventually.

Chapter 1: Meet Ugly

Dean Winchester was having a crap day. After getting Ben on the bus and off to school, he’d made it to the garage on time but the day had been one frustrating job after another. Brake jobs that he knew how to do in his sleep took him twice as long as he’d expected and by lunch he was a full day behind. Needless to say by afternoon he was feeling surlier than Bobby when Ellen made him wear a tie. Then he got the message from Ben’s school.

Dammit, what now? he thought to himself. He knew Ben was struggling lately, but couldn’t get the kid to open up and talk about it. Other than the odd playground fight or injury here and there Ben hadn’t had many issues over the years. He’d been thrilled when Sam helped Ben get into the top high school in the city. He’d been less thrilled about the price tag that went along with private school. Even with financial aid, tuition was more than he spent on housing and utilities combined. But he’d been able to bartend weekend nights at The Roadhouse and had saved up enough over the summer to cover Ben’s first semester.

Dean sighed. Fourteen was a tough age. Sammy had been pretty awful at that age too, he thought, but Dean had been 18 and too busy chasing girls to dwell on it.

“Bobby!” Dean yelled, grabbing a rag and attempting to wipe the grease off his face.  
“What is now, ya idjit?!” Bobby yelled and wheeled himself from under the classic 1975 Caddy he’d been working on.  
“Gotta clock out early, man,” Dean said. “Ben’s got into somethin’ at school and I gotta go down for some kinda ‘behavioral check in’ or whatever they’re calling it these days.”  
“Go on then.”  
“Thanks, Bobby. I’ll come in early tomorrow,” Dean offered.  
“Don’t worry about it, kid.”  
Dean nodded and grabbed his keys, not bothering to remove his coveralls. He hadn’t yet replaced the upholstery in the ‘67 Impala he’d been fixing up, so he wasn’t too worried about sullying up his baby. Plus, he was late to the meeting having only gotten the message half an hour before he was supposed to get Ben.

Dean glanced down at his watch. He was running late, of course. He put his foot down on Baby’s pedal, letting her open up a bit on the highway before he got to the turn off for Ben’s school. He cranked up the AC/DC tape and sang along, loudly, not giving a damn and stealing 30 seconds for himself before facing the inevitable.

He’d been a single dad for the better part of ten years, but it still hurt. It still hurt when Ben’s teachers looked at him with a mixture of pity and judgement. He could see the unspoken words in their minds - ‘Poor kid, too bad he lost his mom so young. She’d never let him get away with this/never let this happen.’  
Dean shook his head. No, he thought. He wasn’t going to go there. He let his cocky, arrogant persona fall over him and got ready to defend Ben to whatever bs they were accusing him of this time.

He slowed down to make the turn to the school. He later swore he checked his blind spot but the guy just came out of nowhere. The only warning he got was a flash of neon yellow and black at the corner of his vision. Dean slammed on Baby’s brake pedal with both feet, skidding away from the figure and narrowly missing him.

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean yelled, more scared than angry. He glanced toward the passenger side door, afraid of what he’d see.  
The runner stood, covered in mud from where he’d leapt into the ditch in order to avoid becoming road kill. He glared at Dean. If eyes could throw daggers, Dean would be pinned against Baby’s door. Dean sighed. Other than being extremely angry and dirty, he didn’t appear to be hurt. “Sorry!” Dean yelled through the glass and gave his best sheepish look. The man pulled himself up, flipped Dean off, and turned and ran back into the woods, his black and yellow running gear giving Dean the impression of a very pissed off bumble bee, buzzing off indignantly.

Asshole, Dean thought. Who runs INTO traffic? Do people have zero self-preservation skills these days? He shrugged. Dean pulled back onto the road and hoped he wasn’t too late for the meeting.

*****

School had just let out and Dean had to fight against a tide of loud, smelly adolescents to get to the principal’s office. Most took one look at the scowl on his face and stepped out of his way. He finally made it to the office. He took a deep breath and put on his game face. Or at least what he hoped passed for it.

Dean entered the office and treated the receptionist to his most charming grin. “Betty!” Dean purred, “Did you do something to your hair? Looking good!”  
Betty, who was probably old enough to be Dean’s grandmother, rolled her eyes. “Save it, Winchester. They’re in there.” She nodded her head toward Principal Milton’s office.

Dean walked through the door and saw Ben first, sitting opposite Principal Milton who stood when entered.  
“Ah, Mr. Winchester,” Principal Milton said, eyeballing Dean’s dirty coveralls. “So good of you to join us.” Dean detected more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He turned from the man to Ben who was slumped over in the chair, not meeting his eyes.  
“You okay, buddy?” he asked quietly, crouching down so he could see Ben’s face. Ben didn’t look up, but stared at Dean’s shoes. He nodded and Dean could see his nose was red and his cheeks were tear-streaked. He went from worried to pissed off in about two seconds. He stood and turned to face the principal.  
“You wanna tell me what the HELL is going on and why he’s so upset?” Dean demanded.  
“Now, Mr. Winchester,” Principal Milton said, “if you’ll just calm down-”  
“Calm down?! Why didn’t you call me earlier?”  
“Mr. Winchester we-” Principal Milton started, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.  
“You bring him in here accusing him of cheating and scare the crap out of the poor kid-” Dean was in full righteous tirade mode.  
“I did it,” Ben said quietly. Dean and Principal Milton both stopped and looked at him.  
“What?!” Both men said.  
“I did it,” Ben said again, looking up at Dean. “I cheated, okay?!” he yelled.  
“Ben, son, you don’t have to admit to something just because -” Dean started.  
Just then Dean heard the office door open. Who the hell would walk into this, he wondered. He turned toward the intruder ready to glare him down for interrupting.  
Oh shit, thought Dean. God hates me and this is proof. He recognized the man as the runner he’d nearly side swiped. Dean saw a similar flash of recognition sweep across Angry Bee Man’s features but he just continued into the room, schooling his face back into a blank expression.  
“Mr. Novak,” Principal Milton said, “I was just trying to explain to Mr. Winchester what happened with Ben today.”  
Novak, Dean thought, why did he know that name? He groaned inwardly. Novak was Ben’s homeroom teacher, Dean remembered from the beginning of the year letter sent home to parents.  
Mr. Novak had added a black windbreaker to his running ensemble, covering up the black and yellow striped tank top, but Dean could still see mud splattered on his track pants.  
Dean put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. He turned to Ben. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked.  
Ben took a deep breath and looked down, the defiance draining out of his face and voice. “I’m so sorry, Dad,” he said quietly and put his face in his hands. “I just wanted to help.”  
All the fight flew out of Dean to see Ben’s defeated expression. He put an arm around Ben’s shoulders and looked at Novak who had pulled over another chair and sat down next to Ben.  
“Ben,” Novak said quietly, “Why did you sell papers - why did you think you needed to help? ”  
Ben’s shoulders shook. He looked up and met Dean’s eyes before looking back down. “I saw the bills, Dad,” he said, his voice barely audible.  
Dean sucked in a breath. Dammit, he shouldn’t have left them out. He must have forgotten to put them away the other day before he left for the garage. He cleared his throat which felt tight for some reason.  
“Ben, I know you want to help but I got this,” he said. “Your job is to do the best you can at school so you can go to college like your Uncle Sam.”  
Ben looked up. “It’s not fair, Dad! You already work all the time. I can help pay my share,” he said, his chin jutting out in a very familiar expression.  
Dean sighed. He felt tears sting his eyes. He looked down. He would not cry in front of Novak and Milton, he told himself.  
Milton cleared this throat. “Well, the policy on academic dishonesty is very clear. We have no choice but to exp-”  
“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Novak interrupted him. He met Dean’s eyes. “Ben, is a very bright kid. I have more students than I have time for that need extra tutoring.” He looked at Ben. “Ben, what do you think about picking up some tutoring after school? You could work out of the library here on campus. I’m usually there until 6pm.”  
“Castiel - we need to make an example of-” Milton started.  
Novak silenced him with a look. “We also have the discretion to use our own judgement in the case of first-time offenses,” he said. “Need I remind you of the policy I helped write and of who our largest alumni donor is?” he said the last part in what Dean thought of as a dangerous whisper.  
Milton shut his mouth and nodded. He didn’t look happy. “No, of course, Mr. Novak. I’m sure we can work something out,” he said spreading his hands and looking at Dean and Ben.  
“Good,” said Novak, standing up from the chair. “Ben, I’ll set things up this weekend and I’ll plan on going over my tutoring policy with you Monday after school and help you set up appointments. I’m thinking you can charge about $10/hour, but I don’t want you working more than 10 hours a week. You need time to get your own work done. Does that work for you?” he asked.  
Ben nodded. Novak - Castiel - turned to Dean. He extended his hand and before Dean knew what he was doing, his reached out to return the handshake.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester. Ben’s a great kid and I look forward to working with him.” He released Dean’s hand, turned on his heel and left him slack-jawed.  
“Thanks,” Dean mentioned to Novak’s back.  
He looked back at Dean over his shoulder. “Don’t mention it. You can repay me by being a more conscientious driver.”  
And he left taking the goodwill he’d temporarily earned with him. What an asshole, thought Dean.

*****


	2. Honey, Bee Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's furnace goes out. To save up for a replacement, he picks up a shift bartending at a gay bar. On Halloween. One of the "performers" captures Dean's interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language and I guess "diet smut." So it's not too heavy yet but, yeah, it's gonna happen.
> 
> Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/fmpkbmc2660vuwiz90ex7972l/playlist/2gFN12deuCmTLCOkvQtTrp

It was official. Their furnace was toast. Dean threw down the wrench he’d been holding in frustration. He’d spent most of his Saturday trying to fix the damn thing, but he knew he couldn’t put off replacing it for another winter. Son of a bitch, he thought. Next week was Halloween; he and Ben wouldn’t be able to go much longer without a furnace.

“Dad?!” Ben called from the top of the stairs.  
“Yeah - I’m still down here,” he answered.  
Ben came down the stairs carrying two cans of Coke. He handed one to Dean and took a drink from the other. “Can I help, Dad?” he asked.  
Dean grunted. “Nope. She’s shot. Gonna have to replace her this year.”  
“I have money from tutoring,” Ben said. “And Mr. Novak says I can probably raise my rates next quarter.”  
Dean shook his head. “Thanks buddy, but don’t worry about it. I’m doing okay. Been getting lots of tips at the Roadhouse,” he lied smoothly. He ruffled Ben’s hair like he did when he was little.  
“Ugh - Daaad, don’t!”  
“You’re just lucky I don’t hold you down and tickle you until you pee like I used to do to Sammy.”  
“I’d like to see you try, old man,” Ben said, setting his can down and already turning to run.  
Dean smiled and let him get a head start before chasing him up the stairs.

*****

Dean Winchester did not do costumes. Well, not since Ben was little and afraid to admit Halloween scared him a little. Dean used to dress up as Batman because that made Ben feel safe.

He sighed. He refused to break out Batman for this. Ellen had talked him into taking an extra-long Halloween weekend shift at the gay bar across town. Halloween fell on a Saturday and one of their staff had quit so they were desperate. He’d bartended there from time to time before but never on Halloween. Tips were good and he’d even scored a few hookups. Although he typically dated women, Dean had been openly bi since his late teens. He just hadn’t been serious with anyone since Lisa, really.

Dean made plans with Sam to pick Ben up from the school Halloween party and for him to spend the night with Sam and Jess. Dean would be shot after the 10 hour shift the bar wanted him to put in and it was far enough away from home he thought he’d most likely crash in Baby before driving back to pick Ben up the next day.

The bar wanted him to dress up, but fuck that he thought. They could just deal with it. Dean was not about to bartend all night during what was arguably the busiest night of the year in an uncomfortable costume. He pulled on his faded, ripped, tight jeans that made his ass look extra good and paired them with a black v-neck cut deeper than he’d typically wear. Well, he thought, he wasn’t above dressing to encourage tips. Lord knew he needed every dollar to pay for that new furnace before the weather got much colder.

He checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired. He was tired, he thought. Well, that was as good as it was gonna get, he supposed. Dean grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and headed out.

*****

Three hours into his shift at Bottoms Up! and Dean had been propositioned about 8,000 times. He smiled to himself. Nice to know he still had it, he thought. He looked out over the crowd, packed around a makeshift stage and pole the owners had set up. They were having “entertainment” tonight he’d been told - a mixed gender drag/burlesque group with campy acts that were all the rage in the local scene. Not that Dean had any idea what the “scene” was. He was either working, sleeping, or falling asleep on the couch next to Ben most weekend nights.

The lights dimmed and the show started to rousing applause from the crowd. Dean snuck peeks at the acts between frantic drink mixing and slinging. Before he knew it, it seemed it was five to midnight.

“Oh...he’s next!” said a young man dressed as a cowboy at the bar.  
“Ooooh, I can’t wait!!” responded a taller man dressed as a black cat.  
“Who’s next?” Dean asked, shouting over the noise of the crowd, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
Cat Dude rolled his eyes. “Only the most amazing pole dancer you’ve ever seen,” he answered sighing.  
“Oh, I’ve seen some pretty great pole dancing,” Dean said and winked.  
Cowboy spoke up. “Not like this. You wait - you’ll see.”

The MC stepped up to the front of the stage. Gabriel, Dean recalled, was his real name. Although on stage he went by ‘Loki.’ He wore skin-tight black leather pants and a circus ringmaster get up. He tipped his top hat. “And now, kiddies, the moment you’ve all been waiting for - I give you - straight from heaven - ‘The Angel!’”

The crowd roared and everyone at the bar turned toward the stage. The stage lights went out and when the spotlight came back up, a figure in full beekeeper gear stood next to the pole. Dean recognized the opening riff from Tom Petty’s ‘Honey bee.’ The figure removed its pants by tearing them off to reveal muscular, shapely legs sticking out of tiny black booty shorts. The man didn’t move to the music, Dean noted. He simply continued to tear off parts of the beekeeper costume - the sleeves, the jacket, the collar, until finally he stood in a black and yellow sequined halter top and the booty shorts with only the beekeeper mask hat and hood on. Somehow it was mesmerizing.

The Angel turned and showing off delicate gossamer bee wings sewn onto the back of his halter top, he bent completely over, touching his toes. Dean felt his dick stir at the sight. Damn, the guy wasn’t even dancing yet but there was something about the way he moved - like liquid silk. He swooped up into a standing position and removed his beekeeper hat to reveal a black mask and shiny black and gold antenna that caught the light. He peeked over his shoulder and dropped the hat to the ground.

Suddenly he grabbed the pole with both hands and pulled himself into a perfect horizontal flag. From there he extended first one leg and then the other, doing the splits mid-air all while holding his chest and torso in the horizontal position. Dean was impressed despite himself and despite the fact that the man’s moves had nothing to do with the music. The Angel pulled and slid and twisted himself into one crazy, contorted Cirque de Soleil position after another. He ended with his legs wrapped around the pole, upside down, hands braced against the floor, wearing only a sequined black and gold g-string, the black mask and antenna, and what looked like copious amounts of body glitter.

The song ended and Dean and the crowd stood transfixed. The bar was quieter than it had been all night - for three long seconds. Then the crowd burst into uproarious applause. Dean found himself clapping enthusiastically and - damn it - completely tenting his pants.

*****

The next two hours were a blur of making one drink after another and avoiding being groped by the increasingly handsy customers. Finally it was last call. The bar cleared out but Gabriel talked Chuck, the owner, into staying open to serve the performers.

Gabriel swaggered up to the bar. There was no other the word for the way that guy moved, really, thought Dean.

“Hey there handsome,” he drawled, smirking at Dean. “Can I get an appletini and honey whiskey? And while you’re at it - add one for yourself - whatever you like. You been bustin’ ass all night, my friend.”  
“Much obliged,” Dean answered, “but we’re not allowed to drink when on duty.”  
“Nonsense! Utter bullshit!” Gabriel said with mock indignation. He called over his shoulder “Chuck - hefe - hoss - GOD! - Paging GOD! - get your ass over here!”  
Dean smirked as he made the disgusting appletini and poured a generous honey whiskey. As he handed the drinks over to Gabriel he saw he had his arm around Chuck and was pretending to give him noogies. “Now, hoss, you gotta let this young man have a beverage - don’t you agree?” Chuck laughed good naturedly. If Dean wasn’t wrong, he was a bit in the bag, too. Chuck’s bathrobe drooped open. He’d gone as Arthur Dent from Hitchhiker’s Guide and his towel, slung around his neck, was a bit worse for wear, noted Dean.  
“Yeah, Dean, you can clock out,” slurred Chuck, “why not, man?” he said.  
Fuck it, thought Dean. It had been too long since he’d let off a little steam.  
“Thank you, sir,” he said pouring himself a whiskey - neat.  
Gabriel released Chuck and took the drinks from Dean and left him with a wink. Suddenly he seemed more in control of himself than he had a minute ago, Dean thought. “Alright, everybody - maestro - let’s get fucked up!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
The performers cheered and took to the dance floor in all manner of crazy get up. Dean recognized LMFAO’s “Shots” and caught a glimpse of The Angel in his halter top and booty shorts being drug out onto the dance floor by Gabriel. Dean groaned, he wondered how long this would go on. All he wanted to do was sit down for a minute and then pass out.

Dean pushed himself up and swung his legs over the bar, scooting his ass across to the other side. He settled onto a barstool and sipped at his whiskey. God it felt good to sit down, even with the loud, Gabriel-induced debauchery going on on the dance floor, he thought.

He was into his third whiskey when he felt someone sit next to him before he saw movement. He glanced to his right. His eyes skipped over gold and black sequins and lots of smooth skin. The Angel - he thought. He turned and met blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

Oh shit, Dean thought. He knew those eyes - he’d last seen them glare at him a few weeks ago when he’d been late to pick up Ben. It was Novak - Ben’s teacher. Castiel Novak was wearing considerably less than his normal ugly sweater vests and ill-fitting suits. Of course this guy moonlights as a bee stripper, thought Dean. Fuck my life, his mind added unhelpfully.

“Off duty?” he asked, his hand curling around his glass of honey whiskey. Dean recognized it as the one he’d poured for Gabriel. He’d garnished it with a candied orange slice. He knew he was the only bartender to do that. Novak’s other hand settled on Dean’s knee. Dean swallowed, hard. He removed Novak’s hand and placed it back on his own bare knee.

“Ah,” Novak said, “not on our team. My apologies,” he said quietly.  
Dean cleared his throat. “No man - it’s -” he started.  
Novak’s head snapped up at his voice and he met his eyes again. Dean saw recognition flicker through them.  
“Winchester,” Novak said, his eyes widening. He put the drink to his mouth and downed it. “Um, I’d appreciate it if -”  
“I don’t tell anyone about this,” Dean finished.  
Novak nodded. “Yes. Thank you. The school doesn’t know about my moonlighting.” He made air quotes around the word ‘moonlighting.’  
“No worries, man,” Dean said, shifting in his seat and draining his whiskey. “Castiel, right?” Dean asked. If he was gonna drink next to the man in his ridiculous bee costume he thought he should know his first name.  
“Yes, my friends call me ‘Cas,’” he said. “Dean, isn’t it?”  
Dean just nodded. He reached for the bottle of whiskey to pour himself another. The whiskey was burning warm in his stomach and he didn’t feel like stopping.  
Novak - Cas pushed his glass over - indicating he’d like one.  
“Not honey this time?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow and pouring.  
“Ugh,” Cas said. “It’s too sweet, but Gabriel insisted, given the costume.”  
“Cheers, Cas,” Dean said and raised his glass. Castiel smiled and clinked his glass against Dean’s. Damn it, he had a great smile, Dean thought. “To ‘moonlighting.’”  
“To moonlighting,” Cas said.

*****  
They’d no sooner finished their whiskeys when Gabriel was dragging them out onto the dance floor. Dean wasn’t much of a dancer, but Gabriel insisted. Also, he thought, he could always blame it on the whiskey.

He swayed and moved to one stupid dance song after another. Gabriel kept his glass full and before he knew it, he was a bit drunk. He heard the riff of ‘Honey Bee’ come on again. And Cas was right there - his eyes piercing through Dean. This was a bad idea, some tiny part of his brain screamed. He motioned Cas closer with his hand. He stepped up to Dean, impossibly close, his antennae drooping and his mask long gone. Dean took his hands and placed them on either side of his neck. Cas sighed and slid even closer, rubbing his body against Dean. Dean settled his hands on Cas’s hips.

Cas ground against Dean as the music played. Damn the guy must have muscles Dean hadn’t even heard of to get his torso to move like that. He felt so good, Dean buried his nose and face in Cas’s neck, breathing him in. He smelled, honest to God, like honeysuckle. Well - like clean man sweat and honeysuckle - but it worked for Dean and he growled into the space between Cas’s neck and shoulder and pulled him closer, grinding against him. Cas gasped and threw his head back.

“Maybe we should make this a private dance?” he asked, whispering low into Dean’s ear.  
“Fuck, yes,” Dean said and grabbed Cas’s hand, dragging him in the direction of the back door. He thought he saw Gabriel smirk at him on his way out, but he wasn’t sure.

*****


	3. Blame it on the Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in the backseat of his car mostly naked and covered in glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...warning for smut. This is what happened after they left the bar and it's pretty much just porn. So you can skip this chapter if you don't like that sort of thing.
> 
> Playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/user/fmpkbmc2660vuwiz90ex7972l/playlist/2gFN12deuCmTLCOkvQtTrp

Dean’s head ached and his mouth was drier than Arizona in January. But something warm was wrapped around him and it was snoring so softly it reminded him of a purring cat. He sighed contentedly. Dean cracked open his eye and blinked against the bright sun. 

He was in Baby’s back seat, that much he knew. He glanced down at dark curls and a strong hand resting against his naked chest. For some reason, his chest was covered in glitter. He knew that hand, he thought. Oh shit-oh shit-oh shit. Dean froze and looked down again at Cas, cradled in his arms, against his chest. With a sickening realization, he recalled the rest of his night. 

*****  
Earlier that night...

Dean pulled Cas out the back door of the bar and over to his car. He crowded him up against Baby and put his arms on either side of Cas’s shoulders, hands resting on Baby’s roof. He moved in and nosed along Cas’s neck, pushing a leg between his. 

“Keys.” Dean panted. “In my pocket.”  
Cas ground against Dean’s leg and snuck a hand into his front pocket. Long, nimble fingers sought their prize and grazed against Dean’s cock through the soft cotton. Dean moaned into Cas’s skin. Cas withdrew the keys with one hand.  
“Dean,” he said, breathlessly.  
Dean lifted his head “Yeah?” he asked.  
“Kiss me.”

Dean cupped Cas’s cheek and sliding his hand down to the bolt of Cas’s jaw he drew him in and sealed his lips over Cas’s. He licked along Cas’s bottom lip. Cas gasped and Dean licked into his mouth. He tasted like whiskey, of course, but Dean didn’t mind. Cas’s whole body was into the making out - he rubbed himself against Dean and ran his strong hands up and down Dean’s back before settling them on his ass. He pulled Dean against him. Dean broke the kiss to groan and run his teeth along Cas’s throat, biting gently.

Cas pressed the keys into his hand. Dean took the hint and unlocked Baby’s door. He ushered Cas into the backseat.  
No sooner had he sat down and shut the door when Cas was on him, in his lap, grinding against him and devouring his mouth. Fuck, he was gonna cum in his pants if Cas kept this up, he thought. Cas pulled at his shirt and sucked at his neck. Dean lifted his arms and let Cas strip the shirt off of him. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s bare chest, stopping to tease at a nipple. Dean stifled a gasp.  
“No,” Cas breathed against his throat.  
“No?” asked Dean, confused.  
Cas straightened up and met his eyes, an inch away. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” he said and bent to lick and suck at Dean’s nipple. 

“Fuck!” Dean yelled and threw his head back, groaning. He pulled on Cas’s top, eager to feel his bare chest against his own. Cas got the idea and leaning back pulled off the halter top. He got stuck, arms tangled in the straps, and Dean helped him pull it off, tossing it to the floor.  
Dean ran his hands down Cas’s chest, under his arms and around to his shoulders, pulling him in. He snuck a hand up into Cas’s hair and pulled his head back, mouthing over his collarbone. He looked at Cas’s flushed cheeks, his heaving chest and his dark hair in the moonlight.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said.  
“Mmm,” Cas murmured between sucking on Dean’s tongue and nipping at his lips, “you’re not so bad yourself.” He reached down to cup Dean through his jeans. Dean pushed into his hand and grabbed ahold of his muscular ass.  
“You have a great ass,” he said, kneading Cas’s cheeks as he popped the fly on Dean’s jeans.  
“You know,” Cas said, peppering kisses over Dean’s neck and chest, “everyone in that bar was staring at yours all night. These jeans are indecent,” he finished, getting his hand around Dean’s cock and stroking.

Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth. God it had been so long since someone else had touched him like this. He pulled at Cas’s shorts, slipping his hands inside of them and running them to the front to tug them down. He needed to feel Cas’s dick next to his like ten minutes ago.  
Dean freed Cas’s cock and shifted to rub against him. Cas opened his hand around both of them and Dean licked his own palm and then brought his hand down to join Cas’s.

“Oh, oh, Dean,” Cas moaned. Goddamn it, Dean was not going to last with Cas moaning like that.  
“Fuck, Cas, not gonna last,” he said. He slipped the hand that was not gripping them down the back of Cas’s shorts and brushed his fingers over his hole. Cas shuddered and came with a grunt over their hands. He licked into Dean’s ear and that was it. Dean shot off like a bottle rocket. 

“Goddamn,” Dean swore.  
“Yeah,” said Cas. Dean leaned back and pulled Cas into his arms.  
“I swear if you get glitter all over my back seat, I’m gonna kick your ass,” he said to the top of Cas’s head.  
“Mph. You should be so lucky,” Cas murmured into his armpit. 

*****

They must have fallen asleep after that, he thought. Cas had pulled the wool blanket he kept in the back seat over them at some point. Damn it, he thought. What the fuck was he gonna do now?

He shifted slightly, trying to get some feeling back into his arm. Cas stirred and smiled in his sleep. Dean couldn’t help smiling too; he was adorable. Cas slowly opened his eyes and blinked at Dean. Dean watched his brain come online and then the realization of who he was with and what had happened flashed across his face.

Cas sat up so fast he slipped off the seat and landed in a tangled heap on Baby’s floor boards. Dean sat up, letting the blanket slide down. He reached down and hoisted Cas up to sit next to him. He moved to put the blanket over Cas but Cas jumped away.

“Hey, I’m just trying to keep you warm, man,” Dean said. “You got less on than I do.”  
Cas nodded and pulled the blanket over his lap. He rubbed a hand over his face and cleared his throat.  
“I may have had too much to drink last night,” Cas said.  
Dean huffed a laugh. “Yeah, you and me both.”  
Cas looked down. “I’m sorry if I took advantage-”  
Dean cut him off. “No man - you were fine. Better than fine, actually,” he said, smirking.  
Cas blushed. “I’m not in the habit of spontaneous encounters.”  
“Me either, man,” Dean said.  
“I guess we both...needed that,” Cas said. Dean nodded. “But it can’t happen again,” he continued.  
Dean straightened up. “Of course not. I get it.” He’d expected Cas to say as much but he had to admit a part of him was disappointed.  
“No, Dean,” Cas said stealing a glance at his face. “It’s not that I’m not interested...I-I could lose my job,” he finished. “We aren’t allowed to date our students’ parents. No matter how much we might like to.”  
“Um...I just wanna say, I appreciate everything you’ve done for Ben,” Dean said.  
Cas cringed. “Is that why you did this with me?!” he asked, suddenly angry.  
“What?! No -” Dean started but Cas was already opening the door and getting out of the car. “Cas! Cas!” Dean yelled as he stormed off with Dean’s blanket. “You forgot your antennae,” he finished weakly.

*****


	4. Hot Pilgrims Should Not Be a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals with the aftermath of Halloween and ends up attending an awkward family gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! I'm having way too much fun writing Gabriel.
> 
> Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/fmpkbmc2660vuwiz90ex7972l/playlist/2gFN12deuCmTLCOkvQtTrp

Dean sighed and threw the ball back to Sam. It was Sunday, his first one off in weeks and he and Ben were over at Sam and Jess’s to watch the game. Sam drug him outside at halftime and insisted they “work off the beer calories” by throwing the ball around. Ben stayed inside to catch up on homework. 

Sam caught the ball and ran to throw it back to Dean, pretending to avoid the imaginary defense. 

Dean was dreading Ben’s parent-teacher conference this week. He hadn’t seen Cas since Halloween. But he got an earful about how wonderful Cas was from Ben every night or sometimes the next morning over breakfast if Dean pulled a double. In the two weeks since, he’d been so busy with work hadn’t been able to pick Ben up from school. Instead Ben took the bus home or took the bus to Sam and Jess’s while Dean went right from Bobby’s to The Roadhouse. The good news was he’d scraped up enough to get the new furnace installed and even had several months of payments saved up. The bad news was he was exhausted and plagued by guilt over not having time with Ben and the way things had played out with Cas. 

The ball hit Dean square in the face and snapped him out of his wallowing. He fell to his ass, disoriented and feeling liquid leaking out of his nose.

“Oh shit!” Sam yelled. He ran toward Dean. “Dean! Dean! Are you okay?” He crouched down, his worried puppy expression blurry through the tears stinging Dean’s eyes.  
“‘m fine, Sam,” Dean said, waving him off.  
“Dean you’re bleeding,” Sam sounded anxious.  
“Yeah, well a tight spiral to the face will do that to ya.”  
Sam peered even closer at his face. “Oh damn, did I break your nose?”  
Dean shook his head to clear his vision. He wiped his nose on his sleeve.  
“Nah, I’m okay, Sammy. We’ll just consider it payback for that time I accidentally knocked out your baby teeth.”

They moved to sit on the patio furniture and Sam ran inside to get some ice and an old towel. Dean wiped his face and held the ice to his nose.  
“I’m worried about you, Dean,” Sam said. “You seem really distracted lately. Is everything okay?”  
Dean sighed and moved the ice away from his face so he could look his brother the eye. Damn, he was gonna have a hell of a shiner tomorrow, he thought.  
“I’m fine, Sam,” Dean said. “I’m just tired.”  
Sam nodded but he didn’t look convinced. “You know I can still loan you the money for the furnace…”  
“Sam. We talked about this. I got it,” Dean said.  
“I know but it’s hard on you as it is alone with Ben, and you’re working so much -”  
“Hard work ain’t gonna kill me, Sam.”  
“Dammit, Dean, it’s okay to get some help.” Sam stood and turned away. He turned back to Dean, a smirk on his face, “when’s the last time you got laid?”  
“What?! None of your damn business, that’s when.”  
“That long, huh,” Sam’s face was sly as a fox. “Maybe that’s what’s got you so wound up.”  
Dean sighed. “Halloween, okay? And I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Ah, I see,” Sam nodded to himself.  
“What?” Dean asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
“You like her, like, you like-like her,” Sam said confidently. He considered that a minute. “Or him,” he added. “You lurve him,” he said, teasingly, sing-songing the word ‘lurve.’  
Dean threw the ice at his stupid baby brother.  
“Ha! I knew it!” Sam gloated, moving out of the way easily. “What happened? Did you screw it up?”  
“NO!” Dean yelled. He paused. “Yes,” he said, quietly. He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, Samuel.”  
Sam spread his hands in a placating gesture. “Alright, fine. But whatever happened, can’t you just, you know, explain and ask for a second chance?”  
“I wish it was that easy, Sam,” Dean said. “But, it’s...complicated.”  
Sam considered this. “So...uncomplicate it. Or move on. Either way, you gotta think about Ben.”  
Dean huffed. If only Sam knew the irony of his statement. Figures. First person he’d liked in forever and it was Ben’s goddamn favorite teacher/hero. “I never stop,” was all he said.  
Sam clasped him on the shoulder. “I know, man. I know,” he said.

*****

Dean stood in the hallway outside of Cas’s classroom, shifting his weight from foot to foot and trying not to panic. Ben was home, thank God, and hopefully wouldn’t pick up on Dean’s weirdness. He put his hand up to his face and breathed into it, checking and hoping his breath wasn’t disgusting. He’d raced home after work at the garage, showered, and put on clean clothes - khakis and a button up shirt. He’d even tucked in the shirt and put on a belt. 

The door creaked and Dean looked up to see Cas ushering a couple out of the door. He shook hands with them and smiled reassuringly. “Jack’s doing great, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson,” he said. “You should be proud.” Mrs. Anderson practically beamed at Cas and touched her cleavage. Dean snorted. 

Cas’s eyes snapped to Dean. His mild expression darkened into something less pleasant behind the Anderson’s backs as they walked away. 

“Mr. Winchester,” Cas said, and walked back through his door, not waiting for Dean. Dean followed him and tried not to stare at his ass, his brain unhelpfully superimposing the booty shorts over Cas’s sensible navy Dockers.  
“Have a seat,” Cas said gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. Dean sat down and cleared his throat.  
“Cas, I wanted to explain -”  
“Ben is doing very well, Mr. Winchester,” Cas cut him off, his voice emphasizing the Mr. part of addressing Dean. “In fact, I have zero complaints or issues - about Ben. Do you have any questions?” he asked, avoiding Dean’s eyes, his voice cold and distant.

That was it. Dean was fucking done with this dance. He slapped his hand down on Cas’s desk. Cas jumped at the force of his hit.  
“Damn it, Cas, you will listen to me,” he growled.  
Cas sucked in a breath and his eyes went wide.  
“I do appreciate what you have done for Ben, but that’s not what Halloween was about, okay?” Dean cringed inwardly at the pleading note in his voice. Well shit, all or nothing, he thought.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you, and I know it can never happen,” he offered, quietly, “but I just wanted to tell you that I like you. You’re smart and stubborn and hot and annoying as hell.”  
He watched Cas swallow. Long, quiet seconds ticked by and they just stared at each other. Finally Cas cleared his throat.  
“I see,” he said. “Thank you, Dean,” he said and smiled.  
“For what?” Dean asked.  
“For making me listen,” Cas answered. He stood and extended his hand across the desk to Dean. “Truce?” he asked.  
Dean took his hand and shook it. “Truce,” he said, smiling.

*****

Dean slept better than he had in weeks. After the conference with Cas, he’d been able to let go of the anxiety and guilt he’d been carrying around since Halloween. He also cut back on Roadhouse shifts and started picking Ben up from school. He’d chat with Cas and if they weren’t quite friends, well, at least they could say a few words to each other.

Thanksgiving arrived before Dean knew it. “Shit,” he swore as he hustled around the kitchen, packing up the mashed potatoes he was taking over to Sam and Jess’s. He refused to let Sam make them again, not after that “riced cauliflower” health bullshit he pulled last year. Was nothing sacred anymore, he wondered. Who the hell doesn’t want full-butter mashed potatoes and gravy on Thanksgiving, or as Dean thought of it in his head ‘National Gluttony and Football’ Day. 

“Dad!” Ben called. “It’s time to go; are you ready?”  
“Just about!” Dean answered. “Hey can you grab the extra whipped cream? Sam never buys enough.”  
“Sure,” Ben answered. He wore his best khakis and a white buttoned up shirt and a tie. Where the hell did that kid find a tie, thought Dean. He just shook his head, scraping the rest of the potatoes into the lidded casserole dish. 

Dean straightened up his collar and tucked the ends of his shirt into the waistband of a pair of his nicer jeans. Dammit, now he’d need a belt, he thought. He wished they could host. If Dean had his way he’d spend the whole day in sweats, but he tried to humor Jess and her somewhat stuffy family. 

After grabbing his belt and loading Ben and the food into the car, they headed over to Sam’s. Dean was looking forward to an entire day off and an entire turkey leg to himself. Jess had promised to save one for him. He smiled at Ben. It was going to be a great day.

*****

Dean and Ben settled in at Sam and Jess’s and helped set the table and get the rest of the food ready. The doorbell rang and Sam didn’t seem to hear it in the kitchen. Dean stuck his head around the corner from the family room. 

“Hey Sam - someone’s at the door!” Dean hollered.  
“Can you get it Dean? Little busy here!” Sam said as he pulled a massive turkey out of the oven.  
“Sure, man, no worries. Do NOT drop that beautiful bird.”

Dean walked over to the door just as whoever was on the other side abandoned the doorbell in favor of knocking. Loudly. 

“Alright, alright,” Dean said and swung the door open wide and nearly dropped his beer. Castiel and Gabriel stood shoulder to shoulder on Sam’s doorstep. “What -” was all Dean could say. His brain couldn’t figure out the situation.  
“Hey! DeanO, how’s it hanging?!” Gabriel said and slapping Dean on the shoulder, pushed his way passed Dean and into the foyer. 

Dean met Cas’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t know,” Cas said desperately. “Gabriel said we’d been invited to a coworker’s family gathering. We don’t have family in town, you see. I only knew the coworker’s name was ‘Sam.’”  
Dean nodded, his brain finally catching up.  
“And Gabriel is your - ?”  
“Brother,” answered Cas. “He’s my brother.”  
Dean looked at Cas, noticing more about him including the weird black hat he wore and the pie in both of his hands. “Are you wearing a Pilgrim hat?” he asked.  
“Is that not, traditional?”  
Dean was totally NOT picturing Cas in nothing but the Pilgrim hat and booty shorts. He cleared his throat.  
“Um, not really, but you got pie, so c’mon in.” 

*****


	5. Sticky Buns and Awkward Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Thanksgiving Dinner. We learn a bit about Dean and Cas's respective family histories. Gabriel makes some interesting decisions that create an awkward situation for Dean. Basically, Gabriel ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting things up in this chapter and Christmas is coming! More soon.
> 
> Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/fmpkbmc2660vuwiz90ex7972l/playlist/2gFN12deuCmTLCOkvQtTrp

Of all the awkward holiday dinners Dean had experienced in his life, this one had to be tops. Ben, of course, had been thrilled to have Cas show up and Cas, for his part, recovered quickly from the shock of seeing Dean. Gabriel introduced Cas to Sam who then introduced them to Jess and her parents, Jess’s friend and co-worker Meg, and finally to Bobby and Ellen. 

“So this is the teacher you’ve raved so much about, huh, Ben?” Sam asked.  
Cas, the asshole, blushed and fuck Dean’s life, why did that have to be adorable?  
“That’s right!” Ben said. “He’s taught me more history in two months than most teachers cover in a year.”  
Cas cleared his throat. “Well, you read a great deal more than most students, Ben.”  
“Oh, I’m sure having you as a teacher is very motivating,” drawled Meg. Cas looked down, the blush on his cheeks deepening. Dean was not amused. Flirting was one thing, but open flirting at Thanksgiving dinner was not cool.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Please pass the honey,” he said.  
“Honey?” asked Jess, reaching for the small bear-shaped squeeze bottle.  
“Yes,” Gabriel said. “For my buns. I do so enjoy sticky buns, and so does my brother, right Cas? You’re a big fan of bees too, aren’t you?” Dean choked on his beer. Ben smacked him on the back and Cas looked at him with a mixture of concern and wide-eyed panic.  
“You okay, Dad?”  
“Yeah,” Dean managed. “Just went down the wrong pipe.”

They managed to get through the rest of dinner without Dean choking on his beer again, but by dessert, he’d had enough of Meg’s flirting and Gabriel’s innuendo. She somehow managed to make eating stuffing erotic and insisted on eye-fucking Cas the entire time. Dean offered to do the dishes just to get away from them.

“Really, Dean?” Sam asked. “I can dry.”  
“Sam weren’t we going to check in on the Johansen case?” Gabriel asked.  
“Oh shoot, that’s right. Sorry Jess, I know - no business on holidays but our court date was moved up to Monday at 9am.”  
“It’s okay. We’ll just start the year’s most epic game of Charades without you two,” Jess teased.  
Cas stood. “I’ll help clean up. I should make myself useful after such a wonderful meal. Sam, Jess, thank you, everything was amazing. I especially enjoyed the mashed potatoes.”  
“Oh, Dean made those,” Sam said.  
Cas looked at Dean, considering.  
“Yeah, Dad’s great at comfort food. You should try his mac and cheese,” Ben added.  
“I’d like to,” Cas answered, “I love mac and cheese.”  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down and did NOT blush like a schoolgirl with a stupid crush.

*****

Dean plunged his hand into the warm, soapy water, withdrew a clean plate and handed it to Cas. Cas rinsed and wiped it dry before setting on the counter top. Dean was lost in thought when he absent-mindedly handed a dish to Cas and his fingers brushed over Dean’s. Dean pulled back suddenly and would have broken a dish if not for Cas’s reflexes.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled, looking away and shoving both hands back into the water.  
Cas cleared his throat.  
“So, have you done any more bartending?”  
“Nah, been able to cut back. We needed a new furnace,” he added.  
“Ben mentioned that.”  
“Yeah, the old gal was shot after 30 years.”  
Cas nodded.  
“And you,” Dean asked, “any more ‘moonlighting?’” He couldn’t help the smirk he was sure he was making.  
Cas shook his head. “No, nothing scheduled until Christmas break.”  
Dean looked at Cas. “Really, you do a Christmas-themed show?”  
Cas blushed. “Gabriel loves Christmas.” He lowered his voice and moved closer to Dean. “I’m working on a new routine. Although I’m unsure I can pull of the ‘Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer’ costume that Gabriel suggested.”  
Dean felt the hairs on his neck stand up and tried unsuccessfully to avoid picturing Cas in antlers, a red nose, and not much else.  
Dean shook his head to dispel the image. “So, why the ‘dancing?’”  
Cas shrugged. “I’ve always been into yoga and well, I guess, it gets me out of my head to perform. I stop thinking about work and the repressiveness of this town and the fact that my father abandoned us and I just...am,” he finished and locked eyes with Dean.  
They stared at one another for what felt like minutes. Dean finally cleared his throat. “Yeah, our dad was a piece of work too. Mom died when Sam was four - car crash, and Dad - well, he never really recovered. He hadn’t been much of a drinker before she died, but after…” Dean trailed off. “He passed about twelve years ago and then Lisa -” he couldn’t finish.  
Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dean.”  
Dean nodded. He felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye. He turned from Cas, wiping his cheek on his shoulder. Cas dropped his hand.  
“My father left my mother and us for another woman,” he said. “He had another family the whole time. My mom found out and told him to choose. He chose them.”  
“Jesus,” said Dean.  
“Yeah. I think he’s still alive.” Cas shrugged. “Not even sure what state he lives in, though.”  
“Is your mom-” Dean asked.  
“Still alive,” Cas said and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Remarried and living in Arizona. Gabriel and I visit her during the winter and she comes home during the summer, usually.” Cas paused. “So it’s really nice to celebrate with you all.” He dried the last dish and Dean pulled the plug, letting the water drain out of the sink. Cas handed him the dishtowel to dry his hands. 

Meg chose that moment to saunter into the kitchen. She moved between them and wrapped both hands around Cas’s arm. “Hey handsome, you gotta come sit with me and keep me company during the game.”  
Cas looked helplessly at Dean over his shoulder and mouthed ‘help me,’ as Meg drug him out to the living room.  
Dean shook his head and threw Cas a smirk. He wasn’t thrilled about Meg’s octopus routine, but he did enjoy seeing Cas flustered.

*****

“Hey DeanO, Cassie and I need your help.” Dean sighed. He regretted giving Gabriel his number. He felt like he was over there every other day to fix something. He didn’t mind seeing Cas but half the time he went over, Cas was practicing his yoga and well, it was hard to focus on whatever Gabriel said they needed with Cas bending himself into crazy positions that stretched the limits of Dean’s imagination.  
“What is it now, Gabriel? Something wrong with the Christmas lights?” Dean had just been over the day before helping string outdoor lights because Gabriel claimed his bursitis was flaring up.  
“No, but ah, well I was wondering if Cas could maybe come - live with you and Ben? Just for a couple of weeks,” Gabriel added.  
“What?!” Dean yelled into the phone. “What the hell, Gabriel?” Dean’s brain was still trying to process what he’d said.  
“Remember that tile work I wanted done in the bathroom?”  
Dean groaned. “Yeah…”  
“Well the contractor says there’s asbestos in the original material and we’ll have to vacate while they’re removing the stuff.”  
“Can’t you wait until after the holidays?” Dean asked.  
“Duh,” Gabriel said. “No Dean, we can’t WAIT. Our mother is coming to visit in January for God-knows-why this year and we need the bathroom reno done before then.”  
“Can’t you get a hotel?” Dean asked weakly.  
“It’s almost Christmas, Dean. Everything’s booked.”  
“What about Sam’s?”  
“I’m staying at Sam’s, but they only have room for one and Sam mentioned you all had a third room...you know what?” he asked. “Nevermind,” he said his voice turning sharp. “I mean it’s fine that my brother who works so hard - “  
“Okay, fine.” Dean said quickly. This was a terrible idea. “Fine.”  
Gabriel’s voice changed instantly. “Great! I’ll tell Cas the good news. He’ll be over tonight!”  
“Tonight?” Dean asked but Gabriel had already hung up.

*****


	6. Santa, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean picks up another shift at Bottoms Up! Cas and Meg perform a dual routine and Dean goes a little crazy with jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some making out and smut. More to come :).
> 
> Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/fmpkbmc2660vuwiz90ex7972l/playlist/2gFN12deuCmTLCOkvQtTrp

Two weeks before Christmas Dean found himself back behind the bar at Bottoms Up!, slinging drinks. Gabriel and Cas were preparing for their holiday burlesque show and he got roped into picking up a shift and giving Cas a ride in the process. What the hell, he thought. Gabriel had made a very convincing argument about using the opportunity to save up for Ben’s future. Dean shook his head and smiled to himself. He really had no idea how, but it seemed like Gabriel could charm the knickers off a nun.

Cas had been living with them for a week and Dean had to admit, it wasn’t so bad. He cleaned up after himself and usually didn’t walk around half naked. Dean couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed about that. They’d only had one awkward moment. Dean swallowed remembering it. 

Ben stayed after school for debate team and Dean had a rare afternoon off. He came home to find Cas standing in the kitchen in only his boxers.  
“Hello ?” Dean asked walking into the kitchen. “Oh shit - Cas - sorry!” he shouted and tried to cover his eyes.  
Cas, the bastard, just turned and looked at him. “Hello, Dean.”  
Dean made an aborted motion with his hand. “Don’t you wanna - cover up?” he asked weakly.  
Dean could swear he heard rather than saw Cas tilt his head with that considering look he got.  
“I’m doing laundry,” he said as though that explained anything.  
“Do you normally do ALL of your laundry at once?” Dean asked. He snuck a peak at Cas’s face, careful to keep his eyes trained on Cas’s.  
Cas looked down at himself. “Yes,” he answered. “Is that not normal?” He made air quotes around the word ‘normal.’  
Dean sighed. “Well, it’s not typical to hang out in your drawers around people you don’t know well.”  
“I see,” Cas answered. “My apologies, Dean. My brother and I - our upbringing wasn’t exactly...conventional.”  
“‘S’okay, man,” Dean said. “I’ll grab you some sweats.”

Dean shook his head to dispel the memory cobwebs. For the next few hours he was too busy mixing drinks to think about Cas in his underwear. But before he knew it, the burlesque show had started and Cas was up next. 

The spotlight trained on a single figure on the stage. Gabriel was dressed in a Santa costume including beard and hat. The twist was his assless red leather pants. That was an image Dean was never going to get out his mind, he thought.

“Ho-ho-ho, have you been naughty, boys and girls?” Gabriel asked. The crowd cheered. “Or have you been nice?” The crowd cheered louder. Gabriel seemed to consider this. “Well, I don’t know, kiddies, but this next act is both so naughty and so nice...please welcome to the stage The Angel-” the crowd roared at the mention of Cas’s stage name, “with special guest, The Demon!” Gabriel finished. He exited through the curtain, bowing.

The lights went down and then the spotlight illuminated Cas who stood with his back to the crowd, displaying the enormous white and gold wings that graced his costume. Dean sucked in a breath. They were huge and beautiful, at least six feet long from arc to tip - and as Dean watched they flexed and extended to the side. Cas turned his head to the side, showing off his profile. The opening lyrics of Bryce Fox’s “Horns” blasted out of the speakers as Cas wrapped the wings around himself and turned, prancing toward the pole in the center of the stage. Dean swallowed, hard. 

Cas grabbed the pole up high with his right hand and twirled his body around first away and then back toward the audience letting the wings open. He wore a simple white t-shirt and white track pants with double gold stripes down the sides. Cas danced around the pole sometimes gripping and swinging his body and other times just bending around it. He stretched his arms wide and bent back against the pole opening his chest and arching his neck. Cas slid to his knees with his arms wide and then clasped together behind his back. 

Dean didn’t notice the second dancer until she was right up in Cas’s face. She wore a skin tight bodysuit and thigh-high stiletto boots, both blood red. Dean had no idea how she could walk let alone dance in those things. She slid a hand down Cas’s chest and around his back. As she turned away from the audience to face Cas, Dean noticed the barbed tail hanging from her backside and the red horns sticking out of her long, dark hair. She moved and it looked like she was pulling Cas up with her hand, his back arched but Dean realized it was really Cas and his incredible, fluid core strength that supported the position. 

She danced around Cas, their bodies intertwining in some crazy parody of couples’ yoga. As she moved she tore pieces of Cas’s costume away until he was left in only gold lamé shorts. Finally she ripped the halo from Cas’s head and pushed him down onto his back. He lay down on the stage and the song ended with one of her stiletto booted feet on Cas’s chest. Dean felt his cheeks heat up. He noticed Cas’s heaving chest and the intense stare between the two dancers. The crowd roared. Dean saw the woman pull Cas to his feet but he turned away before they could take their bows. 

He grabbed a rag and started polishing the already-clean surface of the bar harder than was necessary. When he looked up, Gabriel had somehow materialized right in front of him. 

“Why the long face, kemosabe?” Gabriel asked.  
“I’m fine, Gabriel, just tired,” Dean lied.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t enjoy the show tonight?”  
“I’m busy. What do you want, Gabriel?” Dean asked flatly.  
Gabriel raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Alright, alright, just the usual, hoss.”

Dean mixed the disgusting appletini, garnished with a green apple-flavored lollipop the way Gabriel insisted it be served. Dean handed it over and Gabriel left him with a wink. Dean turned to his right to serve the next customer and it was Cas and his dance partner. And holy shit ‘The Demon’ was Meg from Thanksgiving. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said.  
“What’s a girl gotta do to get a shot of tequila in this dump?” Meg drawled, rolling her eyes in Dean’s direction and running her hand up Cas’s arm and along the back of his neck.  
Dean knew he was glaring at Cas but he couldn’t help it. Why didn’t Cas tell her to stop, he thought.  
“What’ll it be Cas?” Dean asked, eyeballing Meg running her fingers through Cas’s hair.  
Cas never broke eye contact with Dean. He tilted his head to the side. “Whiskey, neat.”  
Dean just grunted and poured their drinks. 

“Got a lime and salt shaker back there, hun?” Meg asked.  
Dean passed the items over and watched while Meg pulled Cas’s arm out, shook salt over the inside of one of his wrists, downed the shot, licked the salt off of Cas’s wrist, and then sucked the lime between her cupid’s bow lips.  
“Mmm,” she purred. “Thanks, Clarence.”  
Cas, for his part, looked bewildered about what had just happened. 

Dean had had enough. He met Cas’s blue eyes once more and then turned on his heel.  
“Taking a break,” he yelled in Chuck’s general direction and high-tailed it for the back door.

*****

Out in the crisp night air, Dean paced back and forth, trying to remind himself to breathe. He didn’t know why he was so goddamn pissed but he almost wished for a fight to break out so that he could hit someone. He kicked at an empty bottle on the ground and it hit the brick back of the building and shattered. He turned back to pace away from the glass and nearly ran into Cas.

“Shit!” Dean shouted, startled.  
Cas put his hands up in a placating gesture. “Dean, what’s wrong?” he asked. He had removed the wings and draped that awful trenchcoat he favored over himself but it wasn’t tied and Dean could still see the shimmer of the gold shorts in the darkness.  
“What’s wrong?!” Dean yelled. “What’s wrong is she was all over you!”  
“Meg?” Cas asked.  
“Yes - Meg.” Dean spat her name out like the very taste of it in his mouth was too bitter.  
Cas shrugged. “She’s my dance partner.”  
Dean huffed. “She’s interested in being more than your dance partner.”  
“Dean, I’m gay,” Cas said. He paused. “And even if I were...interested in Meg, why does that make you angry?”  
“Because!” Dean shouted leaning toward Cas.  
Cas lowered his voice and hissed, “Because is not a reason, Dean.”  
“Goddamn it, Cas.” Dean swore and surged forward, his hands on either side of Cas’s face, sealing his lips to Cas’s.  
Cas started to kiss back but Dean released him just as quickly, turning away.  
“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean said. “I don’t want to hurt you or get you fired and God knows I’ve tried to ignore it, but I just - I just-”  
Cas touched his shoulder and turned Dean back to face him. “You just what, Dean?” he asked quietly.  
“I like you. I really, really like you. And...I want you,” Dean said. “And you’re so close but I don’t want to fuck this up for you or for Ben and -”  
“You won’t fuck this up for Ben.” Cas said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“We trade sections at semester break when Ben’s elective history class is over. I won’t be his teacher after Christmas.”  
Dean considered that. He felt selfish and terribly guilty at the hope that threatened to swell up in his chest.  
“Well, I guess then-” 

Cas crushed his mouth to Dean’s, silencing him with a hungry kiss. Dean moaned and melted into it, parting his lips for Cas’s tongue. 

Suddenly his arms were full of Cas and Dean felt like he’d found a part of himself he didn’t know had been missing. He cupped Cas’s cheek with one hand and wrapped his other arm low around Cas’s waist, sneaking inside the coat to splay his fingers across Cas’s warm skin. Cas broke the kiss and groaned at Dean’s touch. Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas’s swollen lips. Cas wrapped his mouth around Dean’s thumb and nipping the pad, sucked it into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing around it. 

It was Dean’s turn to groan. He moved the hand on Cas’s back lower and grabbing his ass pulled him close. Cas gasped at the feel of Dean hard against him and Dean used the opportunity to claim his mouth again. He backed Cas against the hard brick wall and covered him with his body. 

Dean licked and mouthed the long line of Cas’s throat and pushed a leg between Cas’s. Cas ground down on Dean’s thigh, gasping for breath. Cas must have remembered Dean had a thing for having his ears licked because when he felt Cas’s hot tongue in his ear he almost creamed his pants. He took a step back from Cas, his hand still on his shoulder. 

“Wait,” he tried, his voice a harsh whisper. “We should wait,” Dean tried again even though everything in him screamed to just take Cas right there.  
“What?!” Cas glared at him.  
“If we’re going to do this, I wanna do it right.”  
“What the fuck does that mean?” Cas demanded. Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen him so pissed off. Well - maybe the first time he saw him and nearly ran him over.  
“It means, Cas, that I’m not gonna be satisfied with a quickie in the alley. I want to take you home,” Dean licked his lips and eyed Cas. “and spread you out on my bed and worship you.”  
Dean watched Cas’s pupils dilate and his chest heave.  
“What about Ben?” Cas asked.  
“Staying at a friend’s.” Dean answered.  
“Dean.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Take me home.”

*****


	7. Glitter and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas home. Smut ensues. Warning for all the smut and language. This is mostly doin' it folks, so you can skip it if you don't like that sort of thaang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Been busy with work and holidays, etc. I'm working on a Spotify playlist for this fic, for those who are interested as most of the chapters reference songs or have titles "borrowed" from songs. 
> 
> Also if anyone does fan art and would draw some of Cas's *ahem* costumes, well that would be awesome. :)
> 
> Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/fmpkbmc2660vuwiz90ex7972l/playlist/2gFN12deuCmTLCOkvQtTrp

Chapter 7: Glitter and Gold

Dean had no idea how he made it home without crashing Baby. He parked as quickly as possible and raced around to Cas’s side to open the door for him. Cas looked down, the blush on his cheeks deepening as he took Dean’s hand, letting Dean pull him out of the car. They walked hand in hand up to the front steps. Dean spared a second to worry about what nosy neighbors might think and then decided he didn’t give a damn.

The moment Dean closed the door, Cas was on him. Their lips met and Cas crowded Dean up against the back of his own front door. Dean had no idea why that was so fucking hot, but his blood rushed south so fast he felt dizzy. 

“Cas,” he gasped between kisses.  
“Mmm?” was all Cas could manage between biting and sucking on Dean’s neck.  
Dean put his hands on Cas’s shoulders and pushed him back gently.  
“Bedroom,” he said. He was surprised by the growl he heard in his own voice. He grabbed Cas by the hand and marched him back to his bedroom. Once inside, though, he hesitated. They hadn’t really discussed anything. The ride home had been full of a silence-inducing mix of sexual tension and unspoken anxieties.  
“So…” Dean cleared his throat. “Ah, what are you up for?” he asked gesturing at the bed.  
Cas smirked at him. He took a step closer into Dean’s space and lifted his chin to meet Dean’s gaze. “Anything.”  
Dean swallowed. “Anything?” he asked, his voice absolutely did not crack, goddamn it.  
“I don’t want to push you, Dean, but I haven’t been able to think about much else since Halloween.”  
“Yeah?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. Now, how about you fuck me so hard I forget my name?” Cas asked, his voice completely even, the fucker. “Please?” he added.

Dean didn’t need to be asked twice. He cupped Cas’s cheek and drew him in for a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. He pulled and then pushed at the lapels of that goddamned trench coat. Cas shook his arms and it fell, pooling on the floor. Dean nosed at Cas’s neck, breathing him in. He ran his hands down Cas’s bare chest. He hadn’t even put his clothes back on and stood before Dean in nothing but the gold shorts and body glitter. Cas sucked in a gasp as Dean teased at a nipple. Dean opened his mouth, biting the juncture between Cas’s neck and shoulder and pinched Cas’s nipple at the same time. Cas threw his head back and moaned at that. 

Dean slipped a hand behind Cas’s back and pulled him flush, his hand on Cas’s ass. He kissed Cas slowly, tasting him and stealing the breath from his lungs. Cas pushed at Dean’s jacket and he pulled back, shrugging it off and flinging it away from them. Cas pulled at the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, stripping it off his torso but leaving it around his wrists. He twisted the t-shirt until Dean’s hands were bound. Then he pushed Dean back until he felt the bed behind his legs. Cas shoved lightly at Dean’s shoulders and Dean let his body fall back, his bound hands extended and stretched above his head. 

Dean watched as Cas straddled him and he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes when he felt nimble fingers tugging on his fly. He lifted his hips and let Cas pull his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. He was about to sit up and protest that he still had his damn boots on when he felt Cas’s hand around him and his tongue licking a stripe up the underside of his dick. 

“Oh fuck,” he swore when Cas took him fully into his mouth and began sucking, slowly moving his head up and down, alternating between sucking and trailing his tongue around the tip, his eyes locked on Dean’s. He forced himself to lay there and take it even though his body screamed at him to shove more of his cock into Cas’s mouth. Cas seemed to sense Dean’s frustration and placed his hands on Dean’s hips, holding him down. He pulled off and smirked at Dean and then without missing a beat he sucked him down hard and fast. Dean moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Cas’s throat. 

Dean lost himself in the sensation of Cas’s mouth, hands and tongue on him. He groaned at the feeling of Cas’s tongue on his balls and then nearly came when Cas sucked him back down, moaning around his dick. He pulled his hands free of the t-shirt and pushed Cas off. 

“Shit,” he swore.  
“What the fuck?” Cas demanded, glaring at him.  
“Not ready to come, yet,” he said breathlessly. “Besides, I kinda wanna return the favor.” Dean grabbed Cas’s elbow and flipped him onto his back, kissing him thoroughly. 

He stood back for minute so that he could toe off his boots and shake his legs out of the jeans and boxers. Dean wasted no time in pulling those damn shorts off of Cas, chest heaving at the sight of him fully naked. He reached into his nightstand, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube and - thank God - one single condom he’d had for he didn’t know how long. Dean tossed the items next to Cas on the bed and then leaned down to kiss him, lining their cocks up and rutting against Cas. Both men moaned at that and Cas threaded one hand through Dean’s hair at the back of his neck and the other gripped his hip. 

Dean shifted his weight onto one arm and pulled Cas’s hand off of his neck.  
“God, I love your hands,” he murmured, mouthing at the inside of Cas’s wrist. Cas gasped as Dean moved up his arm, tongue trailing over the inside of Cas’s elbow, over his biceps, and finally down the outside of his armpit. Cas huffed out a laugh at that.  
“Mmm...ticklish?” Dean asked.  
“Apparently,” Cas answered and goddamn his voice was even lower and more gravelly than normal.  
Dean took his time touching and tasting all of Cas’s glorious chest and ridiculously toned stomach. By the time he dipped his tongue into his navel, Cas was a writhing mess. 

“Dammit, Dean,” Cas swore when Dean bypassed his flushed cock to lave the underside of Cas’s knee. Dean smirked at the gasp that elicited from Cas before giving the other knee the same treatment and finally, finally sliding his mouth up the inside of Cas’s muscular thighs, pushing them wider.  
He met Cas’s eyes and blew gently on the tip of his cock.  
“Fuck, Dean, if you don’t - unngggh,” Cas’s threat ended in a moan as Dean finally took him into his mouth, sucking down his length slowly and pulling back. It had been a while since he’d done this, but he’d worked Cas up so much he didn’t seem to notice Dean’s sloppy technique. 

He worked Cas over, tasting and sucking at his cock, licking the underside and watching to see what got the most response out of Cas. When he gripped Cas and focused his attentions on sucking the rest of his cock as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks, Cas’s eyes rolled back in his head and Dean felt his grip tighten on the back of his neck. He felt Cas’s balls start to tighten in his other hand and he pulled off abruptly.

Cas threw his arm over his face and groaned in frustration. Dean waited for him to meet his eyes. He held up the condom and lube. 

“This still what you want?” he asked. “Or I could...” Dean licked his lips and glanced meaningfully back at Cas’s cock.  
Cas moved his hand to his knee and pulled his leg up, spreading himself even more.  
Dean swore and fisted at his own cock. That’s right, he thought, this was Cas and he was inhumanly bendy.  
“Dean Winchester,” Cas said in what Dean imagined was his teacher voice, “if you don’t hurry up and fuck me I will be. Very. Vexed.” 

Dean opened the lube and liberally coated his fingers. He gripped Cas in his left hand and licked at the tip of his cock as he circled his slick fingers around Cas’s hole. He pushed in gently and let Cas get used to the sensation. Dean pulled off of sucking Cas’s cock so that he could watch his finger sliding in and out of Cas. 

“Another,” Cas panted, wiggling his hips.

Dean was up to three fingers, pumping and scissoring them into Cas, stretching him, when he must have brushed his prostate. The noise Cas let out was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard and he had to close his eyes and breathe through his mouth to avoid coming. 

He felt Cas pressing the condom into his left hand. 

“Dean - I’m ready. I’m good, Dean - please -” Cas panted as Dean tore open the condom with his teeth and rolled it over his cock. He flipped open the lube and coated himself. 

Cas was still holding the back of his own knee and spread wide. Dean steadied himself on one arm and lined his cock up with the other. He pushed in agonizingly slowly before finally bottoming out.

He hesitated, breathing through his mouth again and squeezing his eyes shut. Cas felt so goddamn good. 

Cas bit at his neck to get his attention. “Dean - move,” he commanded.  
Dean pulled out slowly and moved a hand to Cas’s hip. He slammed back in and Cas howled.  
Cas moaned as Dean thrust in and pulled out, varying his depth and speed until he found Cas’s prostate.

“Oh. my. God.” Cas moaned. “Right there - right there,” he said.  
Dean felt him start to tighten up around him.  
“Fuck, Cas, you feel so good, baby, so good.”  
“Deaaaan -” Cas moaned his name.  
Dean shifted slightly and Cas drug his nails down Dean’s back before grabbing his ass in both hands. Dean hissed at the pleasure-pain. 

He shifted his weight to his right arm so that he could grip Cas in his left hand.  
“Cas - need you to come, baby,” he moaned. “Not gonna last, Cas - fuck -”  
Cas screamed and came over Dean’s hand. Dean thrust in two or three more times, riding Cas through his orgasm, and came buried deep.

Dean collapsed next to Cas and pulled him into his chest. 

“Holy shit,” he swore.  
“Yeah,” Cas agreed.

He made a half-hearted attempt to grab the box of tissues next to his bed to clean them up. Cas laughed at his attempt. He retreated to Dean’s tiny attached bath and came back with a washcloth and cleaned them both up. He settled back down next to Dean. 

Dean pulled him back into his arms and shoved his head into the top of Cas’s head, smelling his hair rubbing circles across his back.

“Never took you for the cuddling type,” Cas said, curling into Dean and throwing a leg across him.  
“Cas?” Dean asked.  
“Mmmm?”  
“Shut up and cuddle.”  
Cas chuckled. “Yes, sir.”

*****


	8. After the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Dean and Cas argue for no reason and then get hot and heavy in the kitchen. Then they have a conversation about their "relationship" and what to tell Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more smut :). Sorry not sorry. There will probably be two more chapters and I will try to get them done in the next week or so. Thanks for reading!

Cas was not a considerate sleeper. He hogged the blanket, snored, and flailed about randomly, talking in his sleep. But Dean hadn’t woken up with someone in a long time, and couldn’t help smiling when he realized his sheets were covered in glitter and were going to smell like honeysuckle. He snuck out of bed and padded barefoot to the kitchen. 

He was in the middle of frying eggs and bacon after setting the coffee pot to brew when it hit him - what the hell was he going to tell Ben? He swallowed around a swell of anxiety lumping up his throat and nearly dropped the egg he was flipping. He set the spatula on the counter and gripped the edge in both hands. Breathe dammit, he told himself. 

“Please tell me you made coffee,” he heard Cas grumble from behind him. Dean turned and smiled at the sight of Cas, hair going in every direction, wrapped in his pale blue bed sheet. His anxiety was temporarily abated by Cas’s adorable grumpiness.

“Make yourself at home,” he said, gesturing to the small, two-seat cafe table in the kitchen. Cas took his seat and Dean set a hot cup of coffee in front of him. Dean watched as Cas picked up the mug in both hands and breathed in deeply above the steaming cup.

“Mmmmm,” Cas moaned.   
Dean felt his dick stir at the sound. Goddammit. Would he find everything Cas did sexy, he wondered. He shifted his legs apart and turned to plate up the food. He set a plate of food down in front of Cas and sat across from him, gathering his nerve. 

“Cas - we need to-” Cas silenced him with a gesture.  
“Coffee first,” he grunted.  
Dean smirked. “Jeez for a teacher you sure as hell ain’t a morning person.”  
Cas just nodded and drank his coffee.   
Dean tucked into his food, hoping having something in his stomach would help his brain find the right words.

Cas set down his coffee mug and fixed Dean with a look.   
“You want to know what to tell Ben,” he stated.  
Dean knew his face betrayed his surprise. “Yeah...I mean...I’ve never - well - I haven’t exactly had a lot of adult sleepovers these days.”  
Cas nodded. He fixed Dean with a look.   
“Perhaps it’s best if we don’t say anything,” he said, his voice trailing off at the end of the sentence.  
Dean sat back like Cas’s words had a physical impact.   
“What?!”   
“Last night was fun, but I know how important Ben is to you and I don’t want to get in the way -”  
“Oh no you don’t,” Dean threw his napkin on the table and stood. “Don’t you dare use Ben as an excuse to get out of this. If you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine, but be a man and say it.”

Cas stood and glared at Dean.  
“That’s not what I said Dean,” his voice was whisper quiet, but his eyes threw daggers. Dean had a flashback to the first time he saw him. “I like you, you big, dumb idiot,” he continued, raising his chin.  
“Yeah?!” Dean was surprised that he was practically yelling. “WELL I LIKE YOU TOO,” he shouted.  
Cas strode around the table and into Dean’s space, the wrinkled sheet still wrapped around him like an absurd toga.   
“I want to be with you,” he said, growling and poking his finger into Dean’s chest. Dean looked down at where Cas’s finger pushed into his chest.  
“Oh do you?!” Dean demanded, leaning closer, his voice still loud.   
“Yes,” Cas hissed, his nostrils flaring.   
“Good, me too,” Dean hissed back and felt his chest heaving like he was gearing up for a fight. “Why are we yelling?” he demanded.  
“I don’t know,” Cas said squinting his eyes and leaning in even closer. 

Dean batted Cas’s hand away from his chest.   
Cas reacted by grabbing Dean’s face in both hands and smashing his mouth to Dean’s.  
Dean pulled him in by the hips and opened his mouth, kissing back. Cas tasted like coffee, but he didn’t give a damn.

Cas moaned around his tongue and Dean found himself backing Cas into the kitchen counter. He pulled away from Cas’s mouth to suck and bite at the column of his neck. Dean bit down gently on a mark he’d made last night and Cas sucked in a gasped breath. Dean soothed the bite with his lips and tongue and he felt Cas melt against him. 

Dean rubbed himself against Cas’s hip and shifted his hands around to cup his ass. He grabbed Cas’s ass in both hands and lifted, pushing him back up to sit on the counter and crowding between his legs. He pawed at the goddamn sheet, nearly ripping it to get to Cas’s skin.

“Dean-Dean,” Cas was panting while Dean extracted him from the tangled cotton. “Do you want to do this here?” he asked and then keened when Dean sealed his lips over a nipple, sucking hard and worrying it between his teeth.

Dean stood up, met Cas’s eyes, and stepped back enough to strip off his own t-shirt. He watched Cas bite his lip taking in the sight of Dean’s bare chest. Dean pulled at the drawstring of his worn, flannel lounge pants and then slipped his hands under the waistband and pulled them down to pool at his feet. Cas inhaled sharply. Dean smirked and stepped back into Cas’s space. He hadn’t bothered with underwear this morning and he was pretty damn happy about that as he lined himself up with Cas.

He kissed Cas’s mouth and thrust against him. He pulled back and wrapped a hand around them both, stroking them together. Cas threw back his head and moaned.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean growled, “right here. You okay with that?”  
In response, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and squeezed him.   
Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulders, nipped at his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth before letting it go.   
“I’m okay with it,” he said. “Ugh, Dean, like that -” he added when Dean shifted his grip slightly.   
It was almost perfect, humping Cas on his kitchen counter. Perfect except with the aggressive rubbing it was going to be too dry. Dean lunged to his left, remembering the lotion he kept near the sink.

“Dean - what?” Cas asked, breathless. Dean watched him shiver at the loss of body heat. God he was so beautiful - his hair a mess, his lips swollen, bite marks covering his neck and his cock so fucking hard. 

Dean stroked him, root to tip, the coating Cas with the lotion.   
“Fuuuuck,” Cas moaned.  
Dean moved back in and rubbed himself against Cas’s now slick cock, his hand circling them and squeezing them together.  
God it felt good. Cas shaking and gasping in his arms, grinding against him. 

He lost track of time and then he felt Cas tug at the hair near the nape of his neck. He lifted his head from where he’d been panting against Cas’s shoulder. He met Cas’s eyes.

“Cas - stay. Please, stay,” he heard himself beg.  
“Yes, Dean!” Cas shouted and came over Dean’s hand. Dean followed. He was convinced there was nothing sexier in this world than Cas coming undone. 

*****

They did talk about it - about them and what to tell Ben - after showers and a second attempt at breakfast. Over re-warmed coffee and bacon, Dean reiterated his desire for Cas to stay.  
“Are you sure about this, Dean?” Cas asked. “That’s what I meant earlier about Ben. I mean I know how I feel, but I am not a father and I don’t know how he will feel about me in his life in a different way.”  
Dean sighed and looked down. “Let me put it this way, Cas - I haven’t felt this way about anyone since, well...since Ben’s mom.” He looked back up and met Cas’s eyes. Cas’s face was serious, but his mouth hung open a bit. “Besides,” Dean continued, “I don’t think I can keep my hands off of you,” he finished.  
Cas smirked at him.   
“So...we tell Ben - today?” Cas asked.  
Dean swallowed. “Yeah, after supper.” He paused. “And after I talk to Sam.”  
Cas nodded.

*****


	9. Everything I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Ben about his relationship with Cas. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it has been a busy semester and year so far, but thankfully, I'm getting back to finish this story before the end of the month. I'm expecting one more chapter and then either an epilogue or a final chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9: Everything I Do

Dean barely remembered the drive to Sam’s. Ben was all he could think about. He’d told him about Cas a couple of hours ago. Cas had made himself scarce, leaving for a coffee shop to give him some privacy for his talk with Ben. Cas hadn’t liked the idea, but he understood. 

It hadn’t gone well. Dean didn’t know what he’d expected, but Ben running out the back door, slamming it, and taking off to God-knows-where wasn’t it. 

*****

Dean slammed Baby’s door and took the steps up to Sam’s porch in a single bound. He raised his hand to bang on the door, looking down at his boots. His fist landed on empty air. Sam dodged out of the way and let Dean regain his balance. 

“Is he here?” Dean asked, already starting to push past Sam. Sam sighed and stopped Dean with a hand to his chest.

“He needs space, Dean.”

“Bullshit,” Dean said and tried to force himself past Sam again. Sam put both hands on Dean’s shoulders and shoved him, firmly back out of the door. His stupid moose of a brother could be a real pain. 

“Ben!” Dean yelled. “Ben, you here, son?” 

Sam stepped through the doorway and closed it behind him.   
“He’s with Jess, Dean,” Sam said. “She’s getting him some Gatorade and sitting with him. He’ll be okay. He just needs some time to process. And you need to give him that.”

Dean wanted to punch his brother in the face. But he knew Sam was only trying to help. He heaved a huge sigh and ran his hand over his face. 

He followed Sam over to one of the chairs on the enclosed front porch and threw himself down into it. Sam sank into the other one and leaned forward to switch on the space heater they kept on the porch. 

“You want to talk about it?” Sam asked.

“Not really,” Dean said.

“So...Cas, huh?” Sam started. “Wait - was Cas who had you all flustered before Thanksgiving? And you were weird at Thanksgiving because-because you’d already hooked up-,” Sam concluded.

Dean just looked at Sam. He felt the blush creep up his cheeks and knew he was making an ‘I’m guilty-as-hell face.’

Sam smiled, the asshole. “That-that makes a lot of sense.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Cas ‘dances’ with Gabriel’s show on the weekends,” he explained putting air quotes around ‘dances.’ “I met him on Halloween at the bar. Well - I knew him before that, but yeah, um, Cas is ah,” he smiled, “...FLEXIBLE,” he finished.

Sam threw his hands up and waved at Dean. “Whoa, whoa, TMI, dude.”

“What am I gonna do, Sam?” He looked at his brother. The thought of disappointing Ben twisted his guts and the thought of losing Cas made his chest ache.

“You really care about Cas?” Sam asked, quietly.

Dean nodded. “I haven’t felt this way about someone since - well, since Lisa.”

Sam sat up, surprise written all over his face. “Wow,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Dean said.  
“Ben will figure it out. It’s pretty clear Cas cares about him, too.” Sam paused. “Are you guys - moving in together - permanently, I mean?”

“I asked him to,” Dean said. “But we wanted to tell Ben and well, that went sideways pretty fast.”

The front door opened and Dean sprang to his feet. Ben stepped out. Dean took a step toward him but Ben held his hand out.

“How long?” he asked, quietly, looking at his shoes.

“Ben, son -” Dean started 

“HOW LONG DAD?!” Ben roared, looking up. “How long have you been sleeping with my teacher?!”

Sam stood to intervene but Dean waved him back. 

“About two months - off and on.” Dean answered, holding Ben’s gaze.

“TWO MONTHS?” Ben shouted. Dean winced at his tone.

“Ben - I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Dean started. Ben scoffed. “I don’t know - it was like fate or something kept making our paths cross. And, and I really, really like Cas, Ben. And after he moved in with us, well, yeah, I was a goner,” he finished. 

He stepped toward Ben, willing him to understand. Ben stepped back and turned away.

“Is that why he was so nice to me?” Ben asked quietly.

“What?! Hell no,” Dean said. “We didn’t really get involved until a week ago because we didn’t want to screw things up for you. We only got more serious now because you’re changing classes after break. It’s my fault,” Dean gulped, “I can’t be just friends with Cas, Ben.” 

Dean tried stepping toward Ben again. Ben didn’t recoil this time, but he kept his face turned away.

“I love him, Ben,” Dean said and heard Sam’s sharp inhale as Ben turned to face him. Dean put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I haven’t loved anyone but you and Sam and Jess for so long, not since your mother-” he found he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Ben looked at his dad. The next thing he knew, Ben was hugging him, clinging to Dean, his hands tight around Dean's neck, like he did as a young kid, and sobbing into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Ben said between sobs.

“It’s okay, son,” Dean said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears from spilling down his face.

“I want you to be happy; I love you, Dad. I’m sorry I ran,” Ben choked out.

Sam came up to both of them, then, and hugged them in his big stupid moose arms and Dean held his son and let the tears fall.

*****

Three weeks later, Cas moved in with Dean and Ben. He’d moved out over the holidays to get his things in order, give Ben time to adjust, and sort through who was going to take over his lease responsibilities with Gabriel. In the end, Meg, Cas’s sometimes dance partner, agreed to sublease the place. Dean gave the Meg/Gabriel roommates situation two weeks, tops. He figured they’d either be screwing by then or they’d kill each other. Maybe some of both?

He smiled to himself and pulled Cas closer to him with the arm he had draped over Cas's shoulders. They were curled up on Dean’s couch watching Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. He couldn’t believe Cas hadn’t seen the trilogy, but now that he could touch him anytime he wanted to, Dean had trouble keeping his hands to himself. Dean ran his other hand up the inside of Cas’s thigh under the blanket that covered them. 

Cas shoved his hand away and fixed him with a glare. “Dean,” he hissed under his breath and nodded at Ben, who lay on the floor, snoring softly, pillow propped under his head. 

Dean turned his head and whispered low in Cas’s ear, “C’mon Cas, he’s out - let’s go to bed,” he finished nibbling at Cas’s ear lobe.

Cas shivered but moved to the opposite end of the couch, throwing a frown at Dean. “I want to finish the movie,” he mouthed. 

“Fine,” Dean said back and stole the blanket, smirking.

He saw Cas’s lip quirk slightly and knew he was in for a long, but great night.

*****


	10. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Cas for Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, they get caught but the one person who can screw up their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings here for homophobia and a diversity slur that a character uses to describe Castiel.
> 
> Last official chapter here, but as promised there's a fun epilogue coming. Wait for iiiiiiit...

Chapter 10:  Busted

Dean Winchester was not a fan of Valentine’s Day. Even so, he’d made arrangements to take a long lunch at the garage and meet Cas for lunch at a small cafe across town they both loved. Well, Cas loved it, Dean corrected in his head. Their fare was a bit too healthy for his tastes. He drew the line at vegan cupcakes.

Despite Ben no longer being in Cas’s class, they were keeping their relationship on the down low, at least around the school. Cas still had anxiety about losing his job if his “moonlighting” and their relationship were discovered, and they agreed it was better for Ben if their relationship was a bit of a secret. Dean figured they’d be cool to go officially public by summer. He was pretty sure just about everyone knew anyway. Gabriel wasn’t exactly subtle around the two of them. And he knew he couldn’t keep his feelings off of his face when he looked at Cas. He disgusted himself by sighing while thinking about Cas. As he waited for Cas he realized he hadn’t been so happy in a long time. “C’mon, Winchester, get it together, it’s not like you’re a Disney Princess,” he chided himself internally.

The bell on the cafe door rang, snapping Dean out of his reverie. He stood and Cas’s eyes met his. Cas’s entire face lit up and Dean felt the answering reflection on his own face. Cas bypassed the order counter to walk over to the table Dean was holding.

“Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas,” Dean answered. They didn’t hug, but Dean went around and pulled the opposite chair out for Cas.

“You ordered?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, but I still don’t know how you can eat whatever it is that passes for a burger in this joint.”

“I need to watch what I eat, Dean,” Cas said. “My super hot boyfriend is rather rigorous in his appreciation of my body.”

Dean choked on the sip of water he’d taken. Cas smirked at him, the asshole.

“How long do you have?” Cas asked.

Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. “About two hours,” he said.

“Good. Enough time for dessert.” Cas said, his voice dropping into his lowest register on the word ‘dessert.’

Dean swallowed, hard.

“Ah, Cas, I don’t know -”

“I DO know, Dean Winchester. And since this is our first ‘date’ in weeks and the only time we have to be alone together for DAYS, you WILL humor me,” Cas said, sliding a motel room key card across the table.

Dean knew when he was beat.

*****

Dean stared up at his reflection in the mirror on the ceiling. He could not believe Cas had gone for the honeymoon suite. Hell, he couldn’t believe a motel on this side of town (the upscale suburban side) had a honeymoon suite. Not that he was complaining. He turned to look at Cas.

“Best idea you ever had, Cas,” he said.

“Hmm,” Cas was dozing off already.

Dean glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. “Shit,” he swore sitting up and jostling Cas in the process. “I gotta get back, babe.”

Cas watched him with one eye open and the sheet half-wrapped around him. Dean pulled his jeans up, buttoning the fly. “Don’t you have to get back to school?” he asked.

“Nope got the room for the rest of the night. Took some ‘personal time.’ Gonna enjoy that hot tub and wish my boyfriend was with me.”

“Dammit, I gotta run Ben to the dance after work.”

“And then you’re coming back here,” Cas said. It wasn’t a question.

Dean leaned over to kiss him. “I am now.” He made to pull away and Cas grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Two kisses turned into eight as Cas followed Dean to the door. Dean laughed through the kisses as Cas, wrapped in nothing but the top sheet, made it really difficult for him to leave.

Dean stood in the open motel doorway in the middle of their last really-I-gotta-go-Cas-goodbye-for-now kiss when an annoying voice interrupted them.

“Well, well, Mr. Winchester isn’t it? And I assume that’s Mr. Novak on the other side of the doorway?”

Cas froze and Dean snapped his head to the side. It took his brain a minute to process, but then the realized the voice belonged to Zachariah Milton, principal of Ben’s school and Cas’s boss. Goddamn it, he thought.

Milton stepped around to leer at them both while Cas scrambled to cover himself with the sheet. Dean stepped protectively in front of Cas.

“Always knew you were a fag, Novak, but I didn’t know you were this stupid,” he spat.

Dean felt his arm flex and draw back before his brain caught up. Cas held his arm back, though, and prevented him from punching Milton in his smug, stupid face and making things a hundred times worse.

“Dean - don’t -” Cas said. “He’s not worth it.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean roared.

“Administrative leadership conference at this lovely establishment. And to think, I wasn’t going to come!” Milton said. “Oh, this is too good,” he added. “You are SO fired,” Milton laughed mirthlessly. “I can finally get you out of my school.” He stepped back and before Dean knew what was happening had snapped a picture of them with his cell phone and walked away.

Dean turned to Cas. “Cas-”

Cas fell against him, and all the flight flew out of Dean. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Dean,” he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

*****

The next morning, Dean sat next to Cas outside Milton’s office. He glanced at Cas and once again felt white hot rage for Zachariah Milton flare through him. Cas’s eyes were bloodshot from crying and the circles under his eyes looked like double shiners. Dean sighed and looked down at his shoes, but he took Cas’s hands in his own.

Milton was trying to force Cas to resign rather than fire him. Somehow that would attract less attention and save the school’s reputation from being besmirched by having to fire a teacher; at least that seemed to be Milton’s reasoning. Dean hadn’t known what to do after Milton caught them, but he’d had a moment of insight and called Sam. Sam had picked up Ben and told Dean to look after Cas. He’d talked to Ben briefly this morning, filling him in. They’d decided it was best if Ben stayed home with Sam and Jess.

Dean heard the footsteps before he saw who they belonged to. Shiny italian dress shoes marched down the hall toward them. He scanned up the figure, noting the clean lines of his suit before recoiling in shock at the man’s face. Gabriel, his face more solemn than Dean had ever seen it, nodded once at Dean and Cas and proceeded into Milton’s office.

Dean looked down at Cas’s hands, clasped in his. He tried to will Cas to feel better, as though he could push calming vibes through his palms and into Cas. Never mind that he didn’t feel calm at all. His emotions were a stomach-churning mix of anxiety, rage, and guilt. He cleared this throat and Cas looked up at him. One look at Cas’s face and the planned words of reassurance died on his tongue.

He looked through the tiny gap in the blinds covering Milton’s office window. He saw Gabriel pull stacks upon stacks of documents from his briefcase, and set them on Milton’s desk. Milton gesticulated wildly and Dean could hear his muffled raised voice. Surprisingly, he couldn’t hear Gabriel’s answering shouts. Instead all he heard was a low, steady answering timbre.

A few minutes later, Milton’s door opened. Dean caught a glimpse of his face; it was paler than he’d ever seen it. Milton met his eyes briefly and looked away just as quickly, stepping aside to let Gabriel pass through and then he closed the door.

Dean and Cas looked up at Gabriel as he stopped in front of them, holding his briefcase.

“C’mon, fellas,” he said, “let’s chat outside,” his voice gentle. Cas threw Dean a look, but he didn’t even have to make eye contact to know this quiet stoic demeanor was out of character for Gabriel.

They followed Gabriel out to the parking lot. Cas spoke first.

“Am I - am I fired?” he asked.

Gabriel looked at him for a moment. Then his face cracked into a huge grin.

“Are you kidding?! I hit that bastard with paperwork for every potential lawsuit I could think of. I told him if he fired you or tried to force you to resign, he’d be in and out of court for the rest of his miserable life.”

Dean watched the relief literally flood over Cas’s face. Before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped Gabriel in a bear hug.

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel choked out. “Ease up there, hoss,” he said, as Dean loosened his arms.

“Gabriel, I -” Cas started, but Gabriel just waved his hand, his face serious again.

“No, brother,” he said. “All kidding aside, you’ve always been there for me. You are a good person, a great teacher, and my best friend, and-” he looked down, breaking eye contact, “I love you, okay? And I’m not going to let that asshole fuck with you or your stupid lunk of a boyfriend. Besides,” he continued after dabbing at his eyes a bit with the back of his hand, “I showed that ass just how screwed the school would be if the Novak Foundation dropped off the alumni donor list.”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Cas said, clasping his brother’s shoulder. Dean was happy to note some of the color had returned to Cas’s cheeks.

Gabriel shrugged him off, and pulled a Tootsie Pop out of the inside pocket of his expensive suit. He unwrapped it and then popped it in his mouth.

“Ah, it was nothing. Oh yeah..that reminds me, we’re already booked at Bottom’s Up! For spring break. I’m thinking cute little lambs, bunnies, chicks, with giant eggs you can pop out of!” He winked.

Cas just groaned.

“Now, why don’t you two go home and tell Ben and Sam the good news? Oh and I got you the rest of the week off. Paid, even.” Gabriel said.

Dean shook his head and laughed softly to himself as Gabriel walked off to his car.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Nothing, I just - well I never thought Gabriel would be our ‘knight in shining assless chaps,’” he said.

Cas laughed so loud and so hard that it gave Dean the giggles, too. They climbed into Baby, laughter-induced tears streaming down their cheeks and drove to Sam’s.

*****


	11. Epilogue:  Save a Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some fun with Cas while Ben is away at summer camp. I wrote this because I think we all feel personally victimized by this gif: http://jensenpositive.tumblr.com/post/150450514525/stardustsam-because-jensen-in-shorts
> 
> Tee hee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one! I had a great time writing this, thank you all for reading. I think Knight-in-Assless-Chaps! Gabriel will be back in another story. In the mean time, I'm writing a college AU one-shot where Cas & Dean go to a short skirt party. *devious laughter*

*Four Months Later*

Dean knew Ben was away at summer camp and wouldn’t be back for another week. But he still double-checked his room and made sure that all the blinds in the house were closed. He felt like an idiot.

“Dean - are you coming out or what? This blindfold is itchy.” Cas called from the living room. 

Dean took a deep breath and adjusted the full-brimmed cowboy hat on his head. 

“Yeah - hold your horses!”

He walked to the living room and smiled at the sight of Cas, waiting on the couch, bandana covering his eyes, hands gripping his own thighs. Dean took a deep breath. He could do this, he thought. 

Dean pushed the button on his stereo. He watched as Cas tilted his head, probably trying to place the song. 

“Can I take this off?” he asked.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean answered. 

Cas took the improvised blindfold off. Dean watched as his eyes widened and he swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding; he was afraid Cas would laugh the minute he saw him. Dean started dancing to the music; he lost his shirt quickly, easily pulling the snaps apart and then sliding one side of the shirt down to expose one shoulder and then the other before dropping it to the floor. 

He turned to face Cas and put one booted foot up on the coffee table, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and thrusting in Cas’s general direction. Just as the vocalist got to the refrain, Dean unbuckled his shiny rodeo-style buckle and in one smooth motion he’d been practicing, he pulled the belt all the way through the loops and flourished it like a bull whip before tossing it to the side. Cas sat up straighter and gripped his own knees, knuckles white.

Dean turned away from Cas and bent over completely, trying to channel some of the grace Cas employed in his routines. After shaking his ass, he straightened up quickly, and turning back around pulled at his chaps, tearing them off (thank you Gabriel for the velcro advice) to reveal embarrassingly tiny denim cut-off shorts. They were ridiculous, he thought; so short the pockets stuck out below the new hemline. He usually wore them to wash the car, but he be damned if he’d put on a g-string. He had to draw the line somewhere.

Dean climbed into Cas’s lap as the song reached its final verse. He gyrated his hips against Cas and balanced by putting one hand behind him on the couch between Cas’s knees. The other he ran down his own chest over his abs before sliding it up Cas’s chest and behind his neck. Cas was definitely into it based on the tent situation in his pants. He concentrated on rubbing his ass over Cas’s hardness. Cas let him, his eyes hooded, his hands resting gently on Dean’s knees. Dean watched his breathing speed up and couldn’t resist stealing a kiss when Cas licked his lips, biting at his lower lip. 

The song ended and as though the spell were broken, Cas reached one hand up behind Dean’s neck and crashed his lips to Dean’s, knocking his hat off in the process. He snuck the other hand into the back pocket of Dean’s shorts and grabbed a handful of his ass.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled back, laughing. “Damn, Cas, I need to breathe,” he said. Cas looked pissed.

“So,” Dean said, clearing his throat, “it was okay? You liked it? Because I kinda feel like an idiot.”  
Cas shifted his hand to cup Dean’s cheek and met his eyes.  
“Dean Winchester. Don’t be an ass. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
Dean let out a breath.  
Cas gripped him suddenly around the waist and stood up. Damn, Dean knew Cas was strong, but he didn’t know he could manhandle him. He...liked it. A lot.

“That song was terrible, but I’d like to try it,” Cas growled.  
“Try what?” Dean asked, breathless. How long was Cas going to hold him here?  
“Riding a cowboy. Or being ridden by one,” he added, his eyebrow quirking up.  
Dean kissed him gently. “I...might be into that,” he said.  
Cas set him down and started pushing him back toward the bedroom, one hand pulling at the button of his jean shorts. “Thank God for Summer Camp,” Cas said.  
Dean doubled over laughing for a minute before he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him the rest of the way down the hall.

*****

The End


End file.
